1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical accessories and, more specifically, to an improved system and method for securing a faceplate to an electrical box such as an outlet box or switch box and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All homes and businesses have electrical boxes like outlet boxes, switch boxes, cable outlet boxes, phone outlet boxes, and the like built into the walls throughout the structure. Generally, these boxes are covered with a faceplate. The faceplate is used to cover the box and to prevent individuals from touching the wiring held within the box. The face plate is generally connected to the box or to the device (i.e., electrical outlet, switch, etc.) positioned in the box. The face plate is generally connected to the box or to the device via one or more screws.
While the present system does work, there are several problems associated with it. First, in the construction of a new home or business, there will be multiple electrical boxes which are installed in the walls of the buildings. Each of these electrical boxes need to be covered by a face plate. This requires the electrician to screw in a face plate on each electrical box which is extremely time consuming. Second, many times when a face plate is removed, people will have a tendency to misplace the screw. Thus, one may not be able to reinstall the face plate since the screw is missing. Third, when installing a face plate, many people have a tendency to over tighten the screw to the face plate. When one over tightens the screw, it has a tendency to crack the face plate.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a new system for installing face plates to electrical boxes. The new system must allow for the quick installation and removal of the face plate on the electrical box. The new system must further prevent parts from being misplaced or lost. The new system must further prevent the over tightening of the face plate to the electrical box thereby preventing cracking of the face plate.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new system for installing face plates to electrical boxes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new system for installing face plates to electrical boxes that allows for the quick installation and removal of the face plate on the electrical box.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new system for installing face plates to electrical boxes that prevents parts from being misplaced or lost.
It is still another embodiment of the present invention to provide a new system for installing face plates to electrical boxes that prevents the over tightening of the face plate to the electrical box thereby preventing cracking of the face plate.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system for locking a face plate to an electrical box is disclosed. The system uses a male connector rotatably coupled to the face plate. A female receptacle is used to receive the male connector. A partial turn of the male connector will lock and unlock the face plate to the electrical box.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a housing for storing electrical components is disclosed. The housing has an electrical box. A face plate is used to cover the electrical box. A locking mechanism is used for coupling the face plate to the electrical box wherein the locking mechanism uses a partial turn to lock and unlock the locking mechanism.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for securing a face plate to an electrical box is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a male connector wherein the male connector comprises: a rod; barbed members coupled to the rod; a slotted head coupled to a first end of the rod; and a locking member coupled to a second end opposite of the first end of the rod; providing a female receptacle which receives the male connector; inserting the male connector through an opening in the face plate wherein the barbed members prevent the male connector from being removed from the opening but allowing the male connector to rotate in the opening; inserting the male connector coupled to the face plate in the female receptacle; and rotating the slotted head of the male connector.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.